overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
E-Rantel
E-Rantel (エ・ランテル) was a fortress city of the Re-Estize Kingdom until it was ceded to the Sorcerer Kingdom and became its capital. It is now under the direct governance of Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown. Background Prior to Nazarick's control, E-Rantel was once a territory directly ruled by the ruler of the Re-Estize Kingdom. He dispatched a mayor rather than a feudal lord for ruling governance within the city. Furthermore, E-Rantel is known for its production of recovery potion and possesses the largest concentration of pharmacists, more than any other city in the land. A long time ago, it is said that there was once a powerful dragon, who has the ability to controlled natural disasters live near the city. The war between the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire were mostly limited to the region around the Fortress City of E-Rantel.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning Relations between the Kingdom and the Empire were bad enough that they would fight a battle in the wilderness near the military base of E-Rantel almost every year.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 4: Confrontation E-Rantel is considered a strategic location at the borders of the Empire, the Kingdom, and the Slane Theocracy. It was the frontline of the Kingdom's wars with the Empire and had been designed to accommodate their military might. Every time the Kingdom and the Empire went to war, the Theocracy would make its opinion known about their rights over E-Rantel. The condition required to successfully conquer E-Rantel once and for all is by needing to face the Re-Estize Kingdom in an open-field battle and gain an overwhelming victory. If the aggressors barely manage to triumph at the end of the ordeal, governing the conquered populace of the city will be difficult, to say the least. The citizens won’t respond well to the invaders and will rise up in revolt whenever possible. Even if the Empire used a separate force to attack E-Rantel, as long as the defeated Kingdom's soldiers still retain parts of their strength from the previous battle, they would immediately fight tooth and nail to retake back their city from enemy hands. As such, the Empire will need to secure a total victory over the Kingdom. With that all said and done, the citizens will be frightened into abject submission, and the soldiers won’t be able to take action. In other words, the Empire had to achieve a complete victory so absolute, that the Kingdom would not risk the chances of trying to take back E-Rantel. E-Rantel was a place where many mercenaries and adventurers tend to be located at. It specialized in selling weapons and other items to these people, and among them, the trade in potions was quite brisk. Therefore, E-Rantel had more herbalists than a normal city. It was considered to be the nexus of trade and traffic between three human countries, with people, money, good and other things flowing freely through it. Because of that, the city was described as a large place to go to. Additionally, there were two routes leading northeast to Carne Village from E-Rantel. One headed north, and then east along the outskirts of the forest. The other went eastwards, then north.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey Chronology The Undead King Arc Vice Captain of Gazef Stronoff's Warrior Troop recommends the Captain that they are better off hiring adventurers from E-Rantel to help them out on their mission involving the massacre of many villages. However, Gazef turns down such an idea, worrying it will likely make things go poorly if someone heard that the Empire's Imperial Knights were running loose in the Re-Estize Kingdom’s territory. In the end, they decided to pick the soldiers from their troop to escort the surviving villagers to E-Rantel for further protection.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 2: Floor Guardians Following the next volume, according to Nfirea Bareare, it was revealed that the higher-ups in E-Rantel refused to send soldiers over during the midst of Imperial Knight impostors slaughtering Carne Village. In Volume 9, it was noted that the supposed Empire soldiers was the culprit behind the burning of the farming villages near E-Rantel. The Dark Warrior Arc Ainz Ooal Gown along with Narberal Gamma visits E-Rantel and make their first foray into the New World under the aliases as Momon and Nabe, travelers from a distant land. Taking an interest in making a name for himself and gathering more information about this world, Ainz registers both of them as adventurers at the Adventurer's Guild. Unbeknownst to the city's populace, a group of Zurrernorn operatives had been making extensive preparations for five years to turn E-Rantel into a city of the dead.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 3: The Wise King of the Forest Operating in E-Rantel's cemetery, and led by Khajiit Dale Badantel, their plans were nearly complete thanks to the acquisition of an artifact stolen by Clementine.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers Upon the Swords of Darkness's return to the fortress city, Clementine slaughtered them and retrieved the last item necessary to complete the "Death Spiral" ritual: Nfirea Bareare. Momon and Nabe, who were absent during the kidnapping immediately rushed to rescue Nfirea, after deducing where Zuranon took him. The two heroes quickly killed all the Zuranon agents and afterward were promoted to mythril ranked adventurers.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 4: Twin Swords of Death The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Sebas Tian along with Solution visited the Shining Golden Pavilion's restaurant located within E-Rantel. To gather information and form connections with influential people, they played the act of an elderly butler serving under his rich, beautiful but spoiled mistress.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 1: Herd of Predators Meanwhile, the E-Rantel Adventurer's Guild called for an emergency meeting to discuss the emergence of an unknown but powerful vampire. After the meeting was over, two adventurers teams: Darkness and Kralgra, later departed from the city as they were dispatch to confront the vampire.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 3: Confusion and Understanding After defeating Shalltear and resurrecting her, Ainz had decided on a top priority he has planned or the Great Tomb of Nazarick. That was to make some preparations in recovering corpses from E-Rantel which can be used to make an undead army.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 5: Player Vs Non Player Character Once a month had passed since the Vampire incident was resolved, his accomplishments was said to have long surpassed those of the orichalcum rank. There had never been one of those from the adamantite rank in E-Rantel before until the adventurer group Darkness have ascended into the highest caliber. There were almost no mithril-ranked requests left as that adventurer group had taken care of it for the most part. It was noted how E-Rantel's adventurer team, Kralga had been annihilated in the crossfire of such incident.Overlord Volume 03 Epilogue The Sealed Evil Tree Arc According to Momon of Darkness, his adventurer group had initial sights set on fulfilling a quest which involves his group exterminating goblins, ogres, and trolls. However, when Darkness pays a visit to the Adventurer's Guild in E-Rantel, Momon was confronted by Ainzach, informing him of the news that there is a request for him to obtain a rare herb grown in the northern region of the Great Forest of Tob. He solemnly accepts the quest and wasted no time departing from E-Rantel to head to that location himself before Ainzach can completely assemble the adventurer teams for him. Once the adventurer group Darkness had completed their mission, Ainzach had finally recruited the adventurers at long last. When informing Momon of the adventurer groups he brought along for the journey, he was told it is no longer necessary or needed as the matter had already been taken care of, leaving Ainzach's effort and time to be all in vain. Prior to the completion, Ainzach feared that Darkness will one day leave E-Rantel to chase after the last vampire. He and his accomplice Theo Rakheshir hatched a plan to give the adventurer group, Darkness a reason in returning back to the city and even possibly stay. By arranging a welcoming banquet for Momon of Darkness, the two are planning to invite the top three women and others from high-end brothels. They were attempting to have one of those high-class ladies to copulate with Momon and conceived his children during his stay in the city of E-Rantel. Through successfully doing so, Ainzach hopes Momon's concubine wives would someday raise their respective children close to the level as their father Momon or at the very least inherit parts of the father's talent. He figured this was the best course of action the two conspirators can take to tie Momon of Darkness down in E-Rantel by family responsibilities.Overlord Volume 04 Special Drama CD: The Sealed Evil Tree Arc The Lizard Man Heroes Arc According to Ainz, he had managed to acquire himself a special map from the Magician's Guild in E-Rantel that details a tiny portion of the New World, particularly the Great Tomb of Nazarick's surroundings such as various countries and regions around it.Overlord Volume 04 Prologue The Two Leaders Arc It was said to be very hard for Carne Village to pay for adventurers from E-Rantel out of our own pocket. Although the lords of E-Rantel will subsidize some of the costs for hiring an adventurer group, its price remains high as always for the villagers to pay up. Nonetheless, Enri Emmot still went out of her way to visit E-Rantel in order to meet with the Adventurer's Guild of the situation that was recently occurring within the Great Forest of Tob. However, her initial arrival only brought about an air of suspicion from the guards before she could enter. Upon the magic caster discovering the Horn of the General, she has with her, the guards even deepened their suspicion further, when they examined it themselves. This made them thought that she might have been a foreign spy sent from either the Baharuth Empire or Slane Theocracy. Upon Momon's arrival, he stopped just in time before she was taken into custody and vouched for her on his behalf. Afterward, she talked with the guild members about possibly arranging a quest for an adventurer partaking to investigate the situation that was concurring in the forest. In the end, Enri had not once bothered to spend the night in E-Rantel, but instead headed back home to Carne Village. On the other hand, it was revealed that the area surrounding E-Rantel was never completely free of bandits and monsters. Thanks to the efforts of the adventurer team Darkness, most of the dangerous monsters and bandits had been wiped out. However, there were still threatening mundane beasts like wolves and the like to be on the lookout for. While so, the exploits of Momon the Dark Hero in the graveyards of E-Rantel were a common conversation topic when the soldiers gathered to speak on about. Many men were admirers of Momon the Dark Hero, and it could be said that most of the armed forces of E-Rantel were his fans. A soldier just receiving a pat on the shoulder by their idol was enough for that fan to boast about it to everyone they met in E-Rantel.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 1: Enri's Upheaval and Hectic Days The Dark Hero's Story Arc Nabe issued her report to Momon that the merchants of E-Rantel have been procuring iron ores for him as requested. On the other hand, it was revealed during a conversation between Torkel and Andre, that badmouthing the adventurer group Darkness will only lead the two to incur the wrath of people of E-Rantel and receiving a verbal backlash aggressively from them. In E-Rantel, Darkness was hired by Andre and Torkel to escort and guard them on their hunting quest for humanoid monsters like goblins. While encountering a Gigant Basilisk over the course of their journey together, they still went on to continue their mission after defeating that said monster. The adventurer group was able to successfully complete their clients' request later on without a problem and in the future, get remembered by the latter for his heroic deeds.Overlord Volume 06 Special Drama CD: The Dark Hero's Story Arc Ainz Raises Money Arc During the meantime, Ainz wanted to compensate the Floor Guardians for their hard-work, wanting to reward them with the items that they requested. However, the feedback which he received only had strange items like sleeping with Ainz Ooal Gown-coupons. Ainz is very troubled by this so he tries to give them actual money and tells them to go spend it on things outside of Nazarick indirectly through asking either Sebas Tian or Narberal Gamma to buy things for them. At this point in time, there will end up being a scene where Ainz came across fan-goods of Blue Roses members being sold in E-Rantel. Along the way, he discovered the making of Darkness fan-goods through the Floor Guardians who have purchased it with the money provided from him. As a result, he made a special visit to E-Rantel, telling the merchants there to stop selling any more products of his adventurer group.Overlord II Blu-ray 01 Special: Ainz Raises Money The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' News about the newly-ascended adamantite adventurer group Darkness from E-Rantel have finally reached the ears of people like Climb who hailed from the capital, Re-Estize. He spread this information to other adamantite adventurers like Gagaran and Evileye while asking for their input about the third adamantite adventurer group to be made in the Re-Estize Kingdom. They made noticeable mentions of what had transpired in the city of E-Rantel and the events or rumors that follow afterward.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Roses On the other hand, the Emperor of the Baharuth Empire, Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix asked for the assistance of Fluder Paradyne to collect information on the adamantite adventurers, Momon, and Nabe that recently appeared in E-Rantel.Overlord Volume 06 Intermission Meanwhile, the adventurer group Darkness had accepted a quest from the E-Rantel Adventurer's Guild for an unprecedented amount of money. Such a request was made from their client Marques Raeven who required them to embark on a journey to the capital city of Re-Estize for the sake of improving his estate's security, defeat Eight Fingers. As the group humbly accepted the mission, they would later depart from their home base, E-Rantel to head for the capital and experienced a Demonic Disturbance there.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 10: The Greatest Trump Card After fulfilling the Marques's request and resolving the Demonic Disturbance in Re-Estize, a combination of magic casters came together to send Momon back over to E-Rantel where he belongs through the use of a Board spell.Overlord Volume 06 Epilogue The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Although the Empire had plans of annexing the region around E-Rantel under its rule, it was reluctant in taking the place where the undead spawns at such a high rate. While they once plan to conquer E-Rantel, the Empire wanted to figure out first how long it will take for an undead to rise there, which would definitely help in controlling them. It might even be possible to stop the emergence of the undead once and for all after the conquest.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly Entangled in a Spider's Web When attempting to sour discord between Ainz Ooal Gown and the Re-Estize Kingdom, Emperor Jircniv figure hiring Workers from E-Rantel was a good option if it had not been for the foolish actions of Count Femel.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A Handful of Hope The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc During a meeting held between Ainz and the Floor Guardians, Demiurge believed if it had not been for Ainz creating the hero Momon persona, it would be impossible to rule over E-Rantel peacefully. Without Momon around, the Sorcerer Kingdom would have to result in controlling the city through violence and terror.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 1: A War of Words Two months later in winter, an army of two hundred and fifty thousand soldiers were situated at E-Rantel. The royalties and great nobles gathered together from the capital city of the Re-Estize Kingdom were discussing about their war preparation plans against the Empire and Nazarick. At the same time, they found the Empire's declaration that E-Rantel was the rightful territory of Ainz Ooal Gown preposterous, finding his claim to bear no legitimacy. The scholars have examined the Kingdom’s history, and there were no mentions of any individual by the name of Ainz Ooal Gown ruling the surroundings of E-Rantel. Gazef suggests they hand over the outskirts of E-Rantel to the magic caster, but that idea was shot down by the King for a reason of not abandoning its inhabitants living there. For the Empire's interests, it was revealed that the objective behind this war is to build good relations with the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown. The Empire's Army must risk their lives to obtain E-Rantel by any means deem necessary, and then relinquish it at no cost to Ainz Ooal Gown, in order to strengthen the ties with both sides.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 2: Preparations for the Battle Prince Barbro and his forces were dispatched to Carne Village by the ruler of the Re-Estize Kingdom to gather information about their relations to Ainz Ooal Gown. Finding this task not worth it to bolster his reputation, the Prince declared that as soon as they finish this low-tier mission, they will set out immediately and return to E-Rantel by nightfall. Upon discovering the new residents in Carne Village, Prince Barbro realized how dire of a threat that monstrous-filled area is to E-Rantel if the latter is left undefended by it. Unfortunately, Prince Barbro was never able to escape alive during the battle near Carne Village and hence, he never made his way to E-Rantel as he had initially planned.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 3: Another Battle During the war in the Katze Plains, seeing how powerful of a magic caster Ainz is in battle and the army he controlled, Marquis Raeven decided to make a retreat away to E-Rantel. Meanwhile, his subordinates attempted to hold off one of the summoned Dark Young creatures from reaching him until he gets there. Whereas for the Re-Estize King, he was forced to return back to E-Rantel and plan the counterattack against the Sorcerer Kingdom which never came to pass once the war was over.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 4: Massacre Because the Re-Estize Kingdom had lost the war, they have no other choice but to give up their territory of E-Rantel and its surrounding areas over to the Sorcerer Kingdom. As E-Rantel is now under the Sorcerer Kingdom's domain, the Sorcerer King has appointed Momon of Darkness to be the city's guardian and law enforcer. This was based on the brief exchanges the two opposing sides have made to prevent future uprisings and bloodshed among residents.Overlord Volume 09 Brand New Chapter The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc The mayor along with all the other bureaucrats and officials who had previously been responsible for managing the city had fled to other lands controlled by the Re-Estize Kingdom after Nazarick took control of the city. This had led to a shortage of personnel running the city of E-Rantel, causing Albedo's workload there dramatically increased and having to acquire more assistance from the undead created by Ainz.Overlord Volume 10 Prologue Ainz made the former mayor's residence into his own chamber as a base of operations and political control for his newly created the Sorcerer Kingdom. With at least eight Elder Liches having been trained by Albedo while Ainz handles all internal affairs in the city and Death Knights became the city guards. According to the information acquired from the Slane Theocracy, there are even sightings of Soul Eaters roaming about freely. Priests and traders no longer travel to E-Rantel now that it has become part of the Sorcerer Kingdom, with Ainz and his undead minions governing it. Based on the reports they have to manage to find there, E-Rantel seems to be ruled in peace without violence. One of his new policies in making his realm prosper involved re-vitalizing the surrounding villages destroyed by the Slane Theocracy. Ainz had sent many low-class citizens from the slum district to re-establish these settlements, escorted by a Death Knights and Soul Eaters which will also provide the necessary manual labor to expedite the operation.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: The Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown It was estimated that the envoys of the Sorcerer Kingdom would take about a week to travel from E-Rantel to the Royal Capital of Re-Estize where a political meeting will be held there. Prince Zanac was tasked with the job of greeting the envoys such as Albedo upon their arrival from E-Rantel.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 2: The Re-Estize Kingdom The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc After settling matters in the Empire, Ainz returns back to E-Rantel. According to Ainz, Sebas was providing administrative support in E-Rantel, with Tuare as his assistant.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for the Unknown Land When Ainz was hosting a farewell ceremony to the dwarven runesmiths, it was said that the wine had been sourced from the Kingdom and the Empire by traders who had chosen to remain in E-Rantel after the Sorcerer Kingdom had made it his territory.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc and ''The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom II Arc'' According to some random guard of the Sorcerer Kingdom who was guiding the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army's envoys, there have been no incidents in E-Rantel wherein which people were killed by an undead without provocation. This city was the designated location which the envoys has chosen to visit, so they can request an audience with the Sorcerer King. Their group's objective for coming to E-Rantel was to enlist the help of Momon, but they needed permission from the Sorcerer King first. Upon arriving, the envoys found that the city's geography had greatly changed, with statues of the Sorcerer King being built along with houses and roads to accommodate the various demi-human races who now inhabit the city. The humans also seemed to have gotten used to the demi-humans and some even have jobs. Still, Albedo noted that it would take another three to four years before the city is completely stabilized.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation After returning to E-Rantel, Ainz had made it his objective to carefully and slowly take care of the work he had put off for the past two seasons. He tends to finish up his workload by putting his stamp on documents in a slapdash manner without bothering to read the contents first. He has done so, believing under the impression that Albedo had already looked over the documents beforehand. In a way, he has a degree of trust towards Albedo's intelligence, believing there was no need for him to go out of his way and read as it had been all checked by the Guardian Overseer.Overlord Volume 13 Epilogue Layout E-Rantel is divided into three zones, separated by the walls of the city. Protected by 3 layers of city walls, it is known as the Fortress City due to its appearance. The zones between each layer have their own unique characteristics. The middle zone was where people lived and the Adventurer’s Guild could be found. Due to such defensive barriers, it's not an easy matter to attack E-Rantel. Even if armies of the Baharuth Empire mobilized in full, it would be a difficult task for them to conquer. The outermost walls is used by the Re-Estize Kingdom's military and has all the necessary military armaments. The innermost wall houses the administrative zone. This zone has its own warehouses for food and is heavily protected by soldiers. The zone in between those two areas is the residential area for civilians. The city has several plazas within this zone, with the biggest one called the central plaza. Lots of people set up their shops there, laying out all sorts of vegetables, spices and other sorts of merchandise. It was also said that the beggars’ district of E-Rantel had practically been abandoned by the residents. Features Adventurer's Guild: The headquarters for the fortress city's adventurers. Adventurers commute and congregate at this lodge so as to gather information, socialize and take on job requests. E-Rantel's Cemetery: One of the city's more gruesome attractions. E-Rantel is known to have the largest cemetery than any other city. A quarter of the city walls are used to surround the enormous area, which takes up half of the city's western district. The dead are known to rise from their graves on occasion, hence the garrison and barriers surrounding the area. Beneath the graves lies a network of catacombs that were used as Zuranon's base of operations in their plot to initiate the 'Spiral of Death'. Shining Golden Pavilion: One of the most famous locations in the city as well as the most luxurious inn where only nobles and the wealthy could afford to live in. Another contributing factor to its reputation is their restaurant which serves the best and most extravagant dishes cooked by first-class elite chefs. This high-class inn used Preservation magic to keep their ingredients fresh. Naturally, only the finest of chefs were allowed to turn said ingredients into meals. However, the most skilled chefs used the finest ingredients to produce culinary works of art which only nobility, royalty or the wealthiest of merchants would be privileged enough to taste. Here, Sebas and Solution made a scene and presented an opportunity to form connections with the influential individuals that approached them. Later, it became known as the place where the adventurer Momon took residence in. VIP Villa: Located in the innermost sector of the E-Rantel’s triple walls. The most impressive building in the city, it was typically sealed up, and only reserved for the royal family or those close to them. Next to it was the residence of the mayor of the city, but it pales in comparison in luxury. It served as a base of operation for the Re-Estize Kingdom in preparation for the Annual War with the Baharuth Empire. After the city was annexed by the Sorcerer Kingdom, it became Ainz Ooal Gown’s personal residence. Main Gate of E-Rantel: After some time had passed upon E-Rantel being annexed by the Sorcerer Kingdom, the city gates now have two statues of Ainz Ooal Gown standing by each other as they're built by the Frost Giants. Demi-Human District: It was originally the slum district of the city. After the original inhabitants vacated, however, Ainz ordered it to be rebuilt as a place where all the races who aren't human can live. It seems the original residents or humans from that district left and migrated to reconstruct various ruined, abandoned villages. Sewers: A variety of rat creatures are found lingering about in the sewers. It was the sewers where Clementine attempted to hide her tracks until Momon finds out her true location. Rules As E-Rantel was annexed by the Sorcerer Kingdom, there are also new rules in terms of regulating it. This include: * Drawing weapons within the city is strictly forbidden. However, drawing your weapons in self-defense is perfectly fine according to Ryraryus. * Mind control magic will be used in the course of investigating crimes in E-Rantel. * Eating humans is strictly forbidden among demi-humans. Known Characters from E-Rantel * Panasolei Gruze Day Rettenmaier - Former Mayor. * Pluton Ainzach - Adventurer Guild Master. * Theo Rakheshir - Magic Caster Guild Master. * Lizzie Bareare - Pharmacist. * Nfirea Bareare - Pharmacist. * Innkeeper - Innkeeper. * Brita - Adventurer. * Baldo Lauffray - Merchant * Zach - Mercenary, Plunderer, Hired hand. * Khajiit Dale Badantel - Criminal from the Theocracy. * Clementine - Traitor from the Theocracy. Trivia * In the Web Novel, after the massacre at Katze Plains, the fortress city became part of the Baharuth Empire since Ainz Ooal Gown is affiliated with the Empire.Overlord Second Half Chapter 3: Triumphant Return Part 3 * Being the nearest city to Nazarick, Momon and Nabe start their journey as adventurers from E-Rantel. Thus E-Rantel is known as the home base of Darkness. * It was the only city of Re-Estize Kingdom to be governed by a mayor rather than a feudal lord. * Before Darkness arrived, the highest-ranked adventurer groups present in the city were Mythril Ranks. * Magic Casters are required to sign up to the Magician's Guild and obtain an Adventurer's Guild Identification Seal. * The Pharmacist's Guild manages the buying of herbs, one could also use the Adventurer's Guild to act as a middle man between the seller and buyer (Pharmacists Guild). * Settlers, who are looking for a new home or are forced from their homes for whatever reason, often are sheltered in the temple and one can go the temple and attempt to attract them to a village. * Arwintar's hotel was far more luxurious than its high-class counterpart in E-Rantel. It was only based on the level of facilities and the difference in style.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 1: Invitation to Death * Ainz recalled the existence of ice cream being apparent in E-Rantel. * One could book a room for the night in E-Rantel. * The guards of E-Rantel were rather friendly towards common folk people like adventurers and travelers who visit their city. * In E-Rantel, there was never a single person who did not know of the adamantite-ranked adventurer, Momon. * In the E-Rantel hotel, Narberal would stay there in case some guests appear to visit Momon. Several Eight-Edge Assassins were dispatch there with her.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A Day in Nazarick References }} Gallery Navigation pl:E-Rantel Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Capitals